Link Between Worlds
by PokeRanger123
Summary: When Alexia applies for the the University of Cataria, she didn't expect to be sucked up into a world she never knew that co-existed with her world the whole time. Now, the school's catchphrase, "Link Between Worlds," means so much more to her. But, when evil villains try to enter her world, Alexia learns what it means to be a Gate Keeper.(Hiatus till the summer)
1. Chapter 1

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!  
The alrm buzzed off. I open my eyes sleepily. My mind runs through what had happened the past few weeks.

* * *

Flash back

* * *

The University of Cataria, Link Between worlds! I read on the application form. I start to write down what it asked for.  
Name: Alexia O'Royal  
Age: 16  
Birth Day: 3~3~2000  
Eye Color: Blue  
Hair color(s): brown and blue  
Skin color: Pale white  
Why You Want To Join The University: I wish to join this school because my friends have said it's a great university. So, I want to see if they are right. I wish to join this school to make my dreams come true!

* * *

(Two Weeks Later)

* * *

My mom walks up to my room and and hands me a letter with the Cataria University Crest on it.  
"Here, this came for you." my mom tells me and walks back downstairs to finnish watching, The Taste. My mom loves to watch all kinds of cooking shows. I eagerly open the letter and read its contents.

_Dear Alexia O' Royal,_  
_Thankk you for sending us your application. We'll be honored to meet you face to face. Your application has been accepted and you've been granted a full scholarship. School starts March 3, yes, your birthday. Please brng our items to liive in the dorms at the University of Cataria._

I screamed from excitement. My mom's footsteps can be heard running up the stairs.

"Alexia, what's wrong?!" My mom asks. I hand her the letter, she reads it and smiles.

"I'm so glad for you! But, you knpw what this means, right?" My mom asks me, I shake my head no.

"It means my girls going off already to see the world!" My mom says with tears in her eyes.

"Mom, I'll be ok, promise..." Boy, if I knew what I was in for once I reached the school.

* * *

Flash Back End

* * *

I get up and look at the clock, it says 7:00. Perfect timing in waking up, but I need to be there by 10:00, since it's a two hour drive and I still have to pack my things.

"Why's my suit case out?" I ask myself at the heavy looking suit case. I walk over to it and peer in. I see all my clothes neatly packed and organized. I shake my shoulders and quickly get dressed in the uniform that came with the letter I had recieved. The uniform had red designs signalling that I was a Scholar Student, that too was explained in the letter.  
Basicly, The classes go from Scholar Students down to Three Yeared Students, down the Second Yeared Students, and then the New Students that got in. So basicly, I am one of the students at the top. I walk out of my room and down the stairs.

"Hi mom!" I say to my mom, she smiles at me.

"I packed your things, if you didn't notice." My mom says. I nod my head.

"Well, i guess this is goodbye for now, huh mum?" I aks her and she sadly nods her head. I pick up my suit case and put it in the trunk of the car I had recieved as a birthday gift. I turn around and wave bye to my mom. I jump into my car and pull out. I have to leave early to pick up my friends that I had talked about in my application. Today's when they all become Three Yeared Students. I pull up to Kellyn's house and see him waiting in the front.

"Hey Kell! Get in!" I shout at him, since we have to also pick up our other friend, Mia

"Hey Lexi! What took you so long!? Oh and by the way, you rock that Scholar Uniform!" He exclaims and I blush, then I glare at him.

"Do not even think about it!" I growl at him, he backs off and slinks to the back seat. I smirk and start driving again to get to Mia's house. I take a turn and see a black van pull out of a drive way and start to what looks like follow us. I even took random turns and still the van was following us.

"Ummm... Kellyn, i think the stalker is back..." I tell him shakily. I can see him look back in the mirror, he turns back to me.

"I thought the police found the stalker?" He asks, i nod to him... You see, ever since I turned 15, I've always had someone stalking me, and I thought it was the same person all the time. The police HAD caught the stalker and he was put under one year of prison, and I guess that the time is up. The man's name was Hiroshi Suikimo. I start to speed up and loose him. I sigh heavily and returnto normal speed and continue to Mia's house. I pull up to her house and she's pacing on the front poch. She sees my car and glares at me.

"YOU ARE FIVE MINUTES LATE MISSY!" She shouts at me after putting her stuff into my trunk and getting into the front seat.

"Yeah, but we need to go, NOW! I'll explain on the way to the university." I tell her. She looks at me confused and I can see her having a mental conversation with Kellyn. I look aat all my mirrors and see no black van.

"Ok, the reason why we were late is because the stalker might be back. We were being followed and didn't want to put you in danger." I tell her,s he nods to this. We're all silent for about twenty minutes on the freeway.

"Ok, so how do I get to the university?" I ask them. Kellyn smirks.

"Just like this..." He mutters something under his breath that I don't quiet catch and all the suddenly... there's an exit I've never seen before!

"Take that exit."Mia commands and I nod. I steadily get into the right hand lane and exit the freeway.

"Now all you have to do is drive straight and enjoy the scenery!" Mia says and starts to relax. My breath is taken away as I start to drive by the ocean. The thing is, we don't live any where near the ocean. Then, I start to see the University of Cataria Crest on banners and confusion hits me.

"I thought this was a two hour drive..." I tell them, Mia smirks, which is so unlike her.

"Oh, there's much more to this university than you think..." She says and we pull up into the university.

* * *

Ok, how was that for a FIRST chapter, huh? This is for if you want your OC to be in the story.

Name:

Age:

Appearance:

Family(if any):

Past:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Pokemon (since this is a Pokemon University type story, but that will be explained later):

So that's the OC submission form. Please review, and you may PM me OR send a review with your OC.


	2. Chapter 2

We got out of the car and I looked up at the university. The building loomed over us, I take in its castle-like design. I hear hushed voices and quick footsteps over our way. I look back down and see a girl around my age with waist-length silver hair and ruby eyes. She looks at me with interest and I become a little uneasy. She nods to herself as if she had a mental conversion. She puts her hand out for me to shake.

"Hi, I'm Pretiosa, you must be Alexia. I'm so happy to finally meet you." She says and I shake her hand. As I do so, I feel this sudden wind like blow in my face and like, I don't know how to explain it, it like told me that she had a hard past and and she was sensitive about something. I let go of her hand in a confused manner. Mia looks at me funny, so does all the other people around me.

"Alexia, are you ok?" She asks me, I look around strangely at the other students. They all have different coloured stuff floating around them, it was all ways changing colour. I nod, I shake my head to clear it. The weird floating stuff is gone now.

"Must've just been my imagination..." I mutter softly to myself. Mia must've heard me.

"Alexia, tell me, what did you see?" She asks me. I play the 'don't know card'.

"What do you mean?" I ask her. She glares at me.

"I thought so... you're seeing things that should normally be blocked from the regular human eye. I just can't believe that one of my closest friends is one of the few to have the Ability." Mia says, partially to me, partially to herself. I look at her in a confused manner.

"What do you mean?" I ask her. She looks at me with a emotion I can't interpret.

" I mean, you have the rare Ability called Aura Magic... you... are now an Ability Gate Keeper..." She tells me, I look at her funny.

"You still do not make any sense." I tell her straight forwardly. She face palms and sighs.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to show you to make you believe it... Well, first let me explain it, first an Ability, is a special power that a certain few Gate Keepers weild. A Gate Keeper is a person who controls the Gates of the Realms, Gates of Time, Space, and Alternate Reality. But very few Gate Keepers have the other three, it's mostly in the Gate of the Realms. Now, Aura Magic is a very very very rare Ability, and having the Ability-Holder be a Gate Keeper is the rarest of them all. Aura Magic allows the Holder to see the auras that are surrounding the people that have emotions. It can also allow the Holder to hear things from the other world. From the sounds of it, you have the Ability Aura Magic." She tells me. I just stare at her with a shocked expression.

"Heh?" I say confused and totally beyond shocked. Mia falls over anime style and looks at me.

"Seriously?! I just explained a LOT of information to you, did you even hear a thing I said?" She asks me and sighs.

"I'll just show you like how I planned in the beginning. My Ability is Forgotten Love Magic, another rare ability, but it comes up more often than Aura Magic does." SHe tells me. I look at her and my eyes practicly say_ "oh, really, Miss Smarty Mia?"_ She glares at me. She begins to talk again, but my hearing goes blank and I can't hear her, in fact, my vision goes dark too. I open my eyes and see I'm in a vast white place.

"Oh great, did Mia's lecture kill me and now I'm in Heaven?" I joke to myself.

_"You should listen to Miss Mia, though..."_ A voice says, I look around confused.

"I feel so confused though... then, it also feels like I should know this..." I call out to the voice, still looking around.

"Where are you?" I call out to the voice. My white surroundings shimmer away and now, I'm standing in what looks like a room you'd see in a castle.

"_Hello, I'm Lady Arceus." _A voice behind me tells me. I turn around and gasp.

"How can this be, you're a Legendary Pokemon?! I really must be dreaming now..." I say the last part to myself. She giggles and smiles.

_"Trust me Chosen One, you are not dreaming, I may be talking to you in a dream, but the events to come are not dreams. I must tell you, you will be the last Chosen Hero to be a Gate Keeper if all hope is lost... remember that Chosen Hero..."_ Arceus tells me and my eyes flutter open. Was that really real? Or just a dream?

"Lexi, you're back up and ok... I really didn't think Mia's lecture could actually knock you out!" I hear Kellyn say. I glare at him.

"I umm... it wasn't Mia who knocked me out... I was umm... summoned?" I tell him, his eyes widen in surprise.

"What?! You were summoned by Lady Arceus?!" He exclaims. I nod meekly. He continues to stare at me.

"Well, what did she tell you?" He asks me.

"She said I was the Chosen One, or something like that." I tell him, and Mia walks in just as I said it. She looks at me with surprise etched into her face.

"Did you just say that you were the Chosen One?!" They both shouted at the same time. Then a guy with midnight black hair walks in and is staring straight at me.

* * *

Ok, how was that for a Second chapter, huh? This is for if you want your OC to be in the story.

Name:

Age:

Appearance:

Family(if any):

Past:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Pokemon (since this is a Pokemon University type story, but that will be explained later):

So that's the OC submission form. Please review, and you may PM me OR send a review with your OC in it. Pretiosa does not belong to me, she belongs to Amare Love Roses.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Third Chapter for this story, but I need to warn you all, my updates might happen less frequently for every one of my stories. It's because of school and I have an over-due book that some how dissapeared from my backpack and I'm failing math... again... I HATE Math... Then I have the rehearsals for the play I'm in and so those go to five, but basicly, I won't be updating as often as I have. For this story, I will be accepting OCs all through the story. Well, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

The guy was still staring at me. I look at him.

"Kuro, what are you doing here?" Mia asks Kuro, I look at him in confusion... That name, Kuro, I've heard of it before, just where?

"Just wanted to meet the new girl, who already figured out her Ability." He says straightly, still staring at me. I shiver from his glare.

"I heard she has the Aura Magic Ability, hmm... I wonder if it's her..." He says the last part to himself, but we all heard it.

"Kuro, get out of here before I make you get out of here..." Kellyn threats and pushes Kuro away from me. Our eyes meet and a faint blush sweeps over my face. He smirks and my eyes widen in shock, then I glare at him. He winks at me and walks away. Mia must've said something, because I received a pillow thrown at me, wait, where did a pillow come from?

"Alexia, were you even listening AGAIN?" She shouts at me and I sheepishly shake my head. She sighs.

"Well, I said did you see his Aura with your Ability?" She asks me and I remember that he had a darkish glow around him and it was strange.

"Yes, I did, it was this dark black glow it was creepy... then there was this other glow too, but I couldn't make it out." I tell her, her eyes widen.

"Did the glow happen to be black?" She asked me quickly, I nod my head.

"Alexia, this is not good, a black glow around a person means that they are evil or trying to get their contract for a person completed. Half the time it's a kidnapping for a Special-Ability Gate Keeper, you are one of them as I am too, but he is taking an interest into you and not me." She tells me in a concerned voice. I nod my head at her words.

_"I should have warned you Child, there will be people who will stop at nothing to have you and your powers... In order for me to make sure you remain safe, I shall be near you always in this necklace."_ Arceus told me and a blue, white, and multi- colored gemmed necklace appeared around my neck. I touch it and can feel the powers of Arceus coursing through it.

"How did that necklace appear around your neck?!" Mia exclaimed and I shrugged, I honestly do not know. Mia just shook her head.

"No, I know how it got there! It has the Pattern of Arceus on it. You really are the Chosen One..." She says softly and I look down at the necklace. Sure enough it has Arceus's Pattern on it and the multi-colored gem is shining brightly.

"Why is that gem shining brightly?" I ask her. She looks at it closely and thinks about it. I watch her and she looks back at me with concern.

"Alexia, you are the Princess of The Gate Keepers! You are the most powerful Gate Keeper!" She exclaims. My eyes widen.

"Wait, what? I'm a princess? Is that what you're trying to tell me?" I ask her. She nods her head slowly. A playful smile spreads across her lips.

"Just joking with you!" She laughs out, but I can hear the lie straight through her words and her eyes give it all away. So, I just play along.

" Oh, OK, phew, I thought you were being serious!" I tell her and laugh. She eyes me suspiciously and just laughs with me. I stop laughing and smile.

"So, when do I start for my training?" I ask Mia, she looks at me, obviously confused, even her Aura is confused.

"Well, first, you have to catch up on your math before I can even train you. You need a little bit of math skills to be able to control your magic since it's so rare..." She tells me and I fall over anime style.

"WHAT?! I have to do math homework?! But you know I suck at math! You're my friend, friends shouldn't make other friends do math homework!" I complain. She laughs.

"Since you're my friend, I'll let it slide just this once... But still, you really do need to catch up on math, Alexia..." She giggles again, I sulk.

"Whatever... I give up..." I tell her and sigh.

* * *

Ok, how was that for a third chapter, huh? This is for if you want your OC to be in the story.

Name:

Age:

Appearance:

Family(if any):

Past:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Pokemon (since this is a Pokemon University type story, but that will be explained later):

So that's the OC submission form. Please review, and you may PM me OR send a review with your OC in it.


End file.
